The immortal avatar of Aether
by ConquerorofHeaven
Summary: Percy Jackson the hero of 2 great wars has faced many hardships and he will face even more, with one change he will be the avatar of Aether the primordial god of Light and the upper air. Some characters may be OOC [Temporary Hiatus due to writer's block]
1. The quest of Athena

**Hello and welcome to my first Fanfiction I hope** **my grammar isn't too** **bad**. **But now let's get to my story**

It was a normal day at camp half-blood. Percy was currently walking towards the Poseidon cabin. As he entered his cabin he saw a woman sitting on one of his chairs. As he slowly adapted to the change of light he began to take her form in when he suddenly realized that it was Athena the goddess of wisdom and more importantly Annabeths mother! She looked him in the eyes and began to talk:"So when do you planned to propose to my daughter?"

Percy was momentarily stunned but he quickly composed himself and answered:"I wanted to ask for your permission first." Athena nodded slightly and said:"If you want to prove yourself to me you only need to perform a quest of my choosing." Percy answered with a smile:"I will do it I hope you understand that Annabeth means the world to me."

"I do hope so" replied Athena and flashed away. Percy sighed and went to bed, he probably had a long journey to make tomorrow.

Percy tiredly rubbed his eyes when an especially bright sunray hits his face and he muttered silently:"Well this is it today I'm going on a new quest he slowly sat up and immediately noticed that he wasn't in his comfortable whale shaped bed anymore but on cold stone. He noticed a small letter on the floor and picked it up.

He read: _As you can see Percy you are not in camp half-blood anymore so I advise you to watch out for monsters. Your quest for Annabeth is simple due to the fact that the Titan Atlas has escaped from his prison under the sky we are in need for a person to bear the sky until we've captured Atlas again we have chosen you for the task. At the moment the sky is lifted by a construction from Hephaestus. It will help you for the first two weeks and after that you are on your own. The capture of Atlas could be a little bit long (about 6 months) but remember you are doing this for Annabeth. We will not tell her as that would spoil the surprise. If you fail Hephaestus will bear it for the rest of the time but the gods are confident that you can do it. -Athena_

Percy took in his surroundings and realized that he was on mount Orthys. As he looked at the spot where the Titan of endurance and strength should be he only saw what looked like a robot made by Hephaestus that was exactly his height. Percy hesitated slightly before remembering why he was here and steadying his resolve. He slowly slipped on the right side of the robot and began holding the weight of the sky.

Percy quickly realized that the weight wasn't as unbearable as last time because Hephaestus robot was helping him carry the weight. He was only focusing on two things now carrying the weight of the sky and Annabeth. Somehow he never got hungry or thirsty at all but he guessed it was the gods helping him out. Day, night, day, night it was a seemingly never ending cycle of pain and suffering the only things helping him through this were the thoughts of him and Annabeth as a married couple and Hestia the goddess of the hearth and hope. She was the only god/goddess that visited him because the rest were hunting Atlas. She kept him up to date with the hunt that was led by Artemis the goddess of the moon and the hunt and Apollo the god of the sun and prophecies.

It was one of those days where Hestia visited, however after the flash that showed him that she was arriving he quickly realized that she looked very distressed. "What is it Hestia, what's going on?" asked Percy slowly as he now constantly felt the pain of the sky because Hephaestus robot was unable to keep the weight and was destroyed. Hestia answerd tears slowly building in her eyes:"Apollo was put into a coma during a fight against Atlas and the gods had to retreat."

Hestia began to cry softly and Percy wanted to hug her because he didn't like it when she cried. Even though Hestia was a many thousand years old goddess her family was still one of the most important things in her life. Percy softly said:"I am sure he will get out of the coma soon he is the god of healing after all." However Hestia answered: I hope so but Atlas is the Titan of strength and his punch is very powerful. Apollo transferred his power of seeing visions from the future until he comes out of the coma to a child of his "Jay" I believe was his name." Hestia composed herself walked over to Percy and said giggling:"you know you look like an old man now because of your white hair." Percy sighed it was true his once black hair had changed into a pure white color and Hestia always teased him mercy less about it. "Well you look like a 5 year old kid" Perc teases Hestia only looks at him with a deadpan stare. Now that Percy thought of it she had easily become his best friend in his time as the bearer of the sky. He only hoped he would get released soon and could finally propose to Annabeth. After Hestia was gone he wondered how long he was already here he never counted or asked Hestia.

Countless days later:

It was currently nighttime and the bright stars and the moon light up the sky. There were more council meetings lately so Hestia couldn't visit often and without her to talk to his soul felt hollow it was a foreign feeling he only had one feeling left love he needed Annabeth and her infinite wisdom he cracked a smile at that thought right now she was probably worrying herself to death over him and if he would come back. He would definitely get beaten up for leaving her alone. He was ripped out of his thoughts when suddenly a low growl echoed through the dark night. His head snapped up and he came face to face with a giant hellhound. Percy spoke:"I suppose your not here to take over are you? The hellhound only let out a howl in response and began stalking closer to Percy.

Percy quickly said:"can't we talk about this I'm sure you wouldn't want the gods to punish you." The hellhound simply lifted his paw off the ground and slashed his claws over Percy's torso in the exact moment where Percy swept it away with a little bit of water. Percy battled the hellhound like that for what seemed like days for him with both harming the other sometimes Percy was bleeding from the deep slash wound from the beginning of the fight. Luckily for him Hestia came soon and her godly presence scared the hellhound away she quickly ran over to Percy and began to heal him with her healing flames. "What happened Percy?" she asked Percy told her everything and she was shocked "its my fault I should have come sooner!" "It's ok Tia."he said shakily

"Tia!" why are you calling me like that she said blushing slightly. "It's a cute nickname for a little girl like you." he said smirking slyly she huffed but quickly became seriously "the slash on your torso will become a big scar" he nodded sadly. Hestia suddenly became a little bit sad she bit her lower lip cutely and said slowly you are getting out tomorrow. Percy grinned and asked" but why are you sad?" her eyes watered slightly and she looked to the ground and said quietly "I won't see you often anymore"

"Of course you will he said with a smile everything will be fine."

Chapter End

Till next time ~CoH


	2. Betrayal, jealousy and fate

**Welcome to chapter 2 of my story enjoy:**

The sun shone beautifully on the day of his release. Percy was very excited to finally go back to camp half-blood because he missed his friends terribly. Of course it wasn't bad either that he didn't have to lift the sky anymore. Percy was feeling terrible bearing the sky did that to anyone even the hero of Olympus thank you very much. Percy was very close to collapsing he didn't know how long he had been carrying the weight of the sky but he could ask the gods about that as soon as he was free from the sky.

Soon he could see the Olympian gods flashing in front of him with them they had brought a chained up Atlas that didn't look too happy that he would be getting under the sky again. Percy however was very glad about that fact. The gods pulled the cursing Titan under the sky and released the exhausted demigod from his burden. "I have a question" said Percy "how long have I been under the sky?" The gods hesitate at first but then Ares simply said "one year and 3 days."

Percy stood there too shocked to respond one year was a pretty long time maybe Annabeth cheated on him but he immediately discarded that line of thought his Annabeth would never cheat on him he was sure of that. Thalia would probably roast him alive with her lighting bolts. But he would kind of deserve that. He was also a bit angry that the gods had so long the campers didn't know where he went even Chiron didn't. Percy quickly asked Hestia if she could flash him to camp half-blood to which she agreed and she flashed herself together with Percy to the outskirts of camp half-blood. Percy hugged Hestia and said "I will come visit you at the hearth often so don't worry little Tia"

Hestia smiled gratefully and said "see you soon old man" she flashed away and Percy cursed she had become better at there little teasing duels but he didn't want to admit it.

Percy started walking towards the camp which he realized had been expanded for all the new cabins. As he walked through the camp he saw many people and greeted them friendly almost all of the people recognized him and whispered excitedly about the hero of Olympus finally returning. Percy made his way over to the big house and knocked on the door. The door was opened by Chiron the centaur. When Chiron saw Percy his eyes widened slightly and he spoke "Percy my boy your back we were very worried about you Annabeth was crushed when you weren't returning for so long. What were you doing all this time?"

"I was on a quest for the gods. answered Percy I should probably go see Annabeth now." "yes that's a good idea, see you later Percy." Percy started sprinting towards the Athena cabin when he suddenly heard a commotion in the arena. He quickly went to the arena to see what was going on. When he arrived he firstly noticed, that a lot of demigods were surrounding something. As he made his way through the crowd he noticed that it wasn't something it was someone. The boy looked to be around 16 that means about 2 years younger than him. The boy had golden hair that looked like someone took great care of it. That boy was Jay Anderson a son of Apollo. Then he realized that the boy had collapsed and was being helped up by a girl no woman that he knew very good. It was Annabeth and she looked as beautiful as he remembered her. Suddenly the demigods noticed Percy standing there and they looked at him with fearful looks in there eyes. The one demigod shouted "look it's Percy!" " What is going on here?"

"Jay just had an another vision of the future thanks to the powers he got from Apollo" said a son of Hermes in a excited tone. After the big commotion most of the demigods returned to their cabins, with exception for Percy's friends as they hadn't seen Percy for over a year.

"PERCY" his friends shouted and rushed to hug him, with exception of Annabeth who just looked at him with a dark and angry look. Percy noticed her looking at him and said with a sad undertone "Annabeth... I'm sorry that I left for a whole year but I was on a quest for the gods." Annabeth simply said angrily "you left me for a whole year for some stupid quest you are a complete jerk you know what our relationship is over!"

Percy looked at her with shock clearly visible in his eyes and tears started gathering in his eyes. Annabeth continued with her rant telling him that she had started cheating on him with Jay the son of Apollo after six months and that he wouldn't leave her like Percy did. After her outburst of anger had subsided she quickly turned around huffed and went back to the Athena cabin while mumbling about Percy being a jerk and jay being a much nicer person. Percy's friends had simply watched the whole ordeal with sadness in their eyes they didn't like seeing the two drift apart after all they had been through.

For the next few days Percy rarely left his cabin at all only showing up for the meals and the occasional training session. Most people found his new hair color strange but some loved it especially the Aphrodite cabin (mostly the female inhabitants). There was also a lot of whispering about a vision Jay had apparently seen. Percy only knew that the vision was apparently very important and only Jay and the gods knew about it. Percy had become a shadow of his former self as most of his friends where a bit distant towards him because he hadn't told them about his quest and Annabeth still seemed to hate him.

He had however been visited by Hestia often and those visits made his life much better. It was about half a month later when he was called to Olympus through Chiron. He would be in for a surprise on Olympus and it wasn't going to be a pleasant one that was for sure. Percy was now standing in front of the empire states building which was also the official entrance to the Olymp. He walked into the building, went to the reception and asked "can you give me the key to floor 600 sir?" The receptionist didn't even look up to Percy and said "there is no floor 600" Percy asked the man again and this time the man looked up to Percy's clearly annoyed. As soon as the receptionist recognized Percy as the hero of Olympus he quickly gave Percy the key clearly afraid of the powerful demigod.

Percy was to focused on his coming meeting with the gods to be annoyed because of the receptionist so he muttered a quick "thank you" and entered the elevator that would bring him to the Olymp. When Percy exited the elevator he was immediately greeted by the amazing sight of Olympus Percy sighed sadly Annabeth had really done a good job with rebuilding the Olymp. Percy was greeted by many gods on his way towards the throne room of the Olympians the minor gods were very glad for all Percy did for them. However some of the more important gods sent him sad looks he didn't know why but before he could think more about it he realized that he had arrived in front of the giant doors that led to the throne room. He quickly steeled his resolve and pushed open the doors and entered.

The gods were currently debating about something but when Percy entered the throne room the gods all fell deathly silent. When Percy's gaze met all the gods he realized that they mostly looked very tired and sad, strangely Hestia looked like she had been crying earlier as her eyes were puffy and red. Percy also realized that Jay the son of Apollo was sitting besides the empty throne of his father and that he was looking at him with an angry glare and a hint of jealousy. Percy was very confused and immediately asked "why have you called me, what's going on?"

There was a short moment of silence before Zeus started speaking "Perseus Jackson Jay here had a vision of the future concerning a new war." Percy looked a Jay in disbelief and Jay simply looked at Percy seemingly satisfied with what was bing spoken. Zeus continued with his speech "in Jay's vision the currently unknown enemy wins the war by taking control of you and slaughtering all demigods in camp half-blood and using you to fight against us." Percy asked shocked "so what do you have in mind to stop these events from ever taking place?" It was Athena who answered "Jay told us that with the power that Apollo has given him he can see that there is only one way to stop you from being controlled." Percy's eyes lit up with hope shortly forgetting the fact that Hestia the goddess of hope had been crying earlier and the goddess of hope never truly cried when there was still hope and he asked "what is the way, I'll do it" Poseidon replied to Percy's question "you have to die"

Chapter End

Till next time ~CoH


	3. Final goodbyes and death?

**Welcome to chapter 3:**

"WHAT, shouted a shocked Percy surely there is another way!" Percy was shocked and somehow he knew that he could not convince the gods otherwise if the devious and satisfied smirk of Jay was anything to go by, he had know from his first meeting of Jay that the boy envied him greatly and Percy had speculated that Jay's fatal flaw was jealousy but he would have never guessed for Jay to go so far. Suddenly the quiet but unusually hard and angry voice of Hestia spoke " I for my part can't believe that you fools would believe this little brat, that is simply jealous that Percy is so respected and powerful but I know I can't convince you otherwise so I simply want to speak to Percy before you fools execute the hero of Olympus, i hope that won't be a problem will it Zeus."

The whole throne room was shocked Hestia had never in the history of the gods been really angry with some one and the power she was releasing was befitting of the eldest daughter of Kronos the Titan of time. Hestia didn't wait for an answer and went to her palace together with Percy. As soon as they arrived the mask of anger she had held in the throne room started breaking and she engulfed Percy who had an look of betrayal and emptiness on in a hug and began sobbing into his chest. Then Hestia started to softly speak " Percy you have to know one thing, Hestia hesitated a short moment but then continued even if all of those fools who call themselves gods and your friend have forfeited you because of a vision I will never betray the trust you put into me."

Percy and Hestia stayed silent for a moment until Hestia said softly " you know, I could hide you from the gods..." but Percy immediately shook his head in the negative and answered her unspoken question " I don't want to be remembered as a traitor and a disgrace to my father and I want to die with honor." They stayed in their embrace for a moment but then Percy said "the time is up, let's go to the throne room."

As soon as Percy arrived in the throne room he was immediately bound in chains by ares who seemed to take much satisfaction in the fact that he would be executed. The gods had decided that those who wanted to tell him anything before the execution could quickly could do that. The first person to come to him was his father Poseidon. Poseidon looked at Percy with a proud look and said " my son with this time you will have saved Olympus three times!" Percy however looked at him with a betrayed look his 'father' had only three months ago talked about how Percy would become a minor god by his side and Annabeth would be his immortal wife. But his father had become much more proudly and he had started to become much more prideful and arrogant after 'that' incident. It still pained Percy greatly when he taught back to 'that' day.

Flashback:

Percy was currently on a quest for Hades which included monster, more Monster and even more monster. Percy killed the last annoying hellhound and was flashed to Hades palace. After he had gotten his award for completing the quest he had suddenly been flahed in front of his father. Percy greeted his father with a short "hi dad" but then he noticed his father looking rather sad at him "what's going on dad?"

"It's your mum and your stepdad. They died, your scent has still been on them and it has attracted a group of monster to their house. I'm sorry Percy." And with that he simply flashed away without sparing Percy another glance. That was the last time Percy saw his father until the present time.

Flashback end

After that incident Percy had been very sad but at that time 'she' had helped him over it. Percy refused to even mention her name because of the fact that she cheated on him. Snapping out of his thoughts Percy realized that his father was gone some of the gods apologized shortly but their apologizes didn't sound very heartfelt.

Here he was the savior of Olympus the slayer of Kronos and the bane of Gaea bound in chains awaiting his death by the hands of Zeus and his most powerful weapon, the master bolt. Zeus slowly got to his feet and the master bolt appeared in his right hand with a loud thunder in the background he sent it hurtling towards him. Percy's gaze fell upon Hestia and he saw her staring at him with a broken look and the last thing Percy saw was her mouthing what seemed like multiple words, he couldn't read lips so he didn't know what she had meant. Reality came crashing upon him and his body suddenly registered a painful surge of electricity and then he screamed. The pain he felt was on the same level as bathing in the Styx maybe even worse. The pain slowly subsided and when he opened his eyes forcefully the only thing he could see was a plain white.

Percy sat up groaning and realized that he was sitting on a bed. Percy quickly scanned the room and saw that he was currently in a room where everything was a soothing white. Percy climbed out of the bed and with a bit of difficulty he started moving towards the door but as soon as he was within the reach of the door it opened and there stood a tall man with silver hair who had odd looking purple eyes. The man spoke in a calm voice:"Please follow me my lord is already expecting you."

"Who is your lord and where am I?" asked Percy while following the strange looking man "My lords name is Aether and you are in heaven young hero"

Till next time CoH~


	4. Primordial gods and their avatars

**Thank you so much for your positive reviews everyone.**

 **And answering of the guest who wrote that the gods should have made jay swear on the Styx that he didn't lie about his vision: Jay received his temporary powers from Apollo and truth is one of his domains so they simply assumed he told the truth and who is to say that a part of the prophecy isn't true so the Styx couldn't know whether it was true or not... Still thank you for your review**

 **And welcome to Chapter 4:**

"I assume this means I died didn't I?" asked Percy in a resigned suddenly a simple thought struck Percy:"But I thought there was no heaven, only Elysium and the isles of the blest?" The tall man didn't answer immediately but then answered finally:"There is indeed a heaven but it isn't what the mortals thought it would be as it isn't the place where the dead go but the residence of one of the first gods the primordial god of light and the upper air Aether the son of Erebus and Nyx and the husband of Hemera the primordial goddess of the day."

Percy was shell shocked to say the least he simply couldn't comprehend that the only briefly in some myths mentioned primordials really existed and hadn't faded yet after the countless years the had been in existence. Percy briefly wondered if that meant the creator of the universe Chaos could still be existing. Percy was abruptly ripped out of his thoughts when he bumped into his still nameless companion. They had arrived in front of what could be called the most impressive door he had ever seen the doors of the throne room on the Olymp paled in comparison to those simple yet magnificent doors as they were about 10 meters high and seemed to be made out of the purest and most beautiful white marble.

The tall man turned to Percy and began to speak:"Here is where I leave you simply walk through that door my lord Aether is already expecting you." Percy saw the man beginning to walk away so he called after him:"Hey whats your name?" The unnamed man continued to walk in silence but then spoke in a calm tone:"Argyros." "fitting" thought Percy because Argyros means silver and he has silver hair.

Percy's focus shifted back to the doors and he started to walk in their direction. He reached the doors and pushed the surprisingly light doors open. Percy had expected a lot of things a giant throne room, beautiful decorations or something like that but he was surprised when he saw that behind the giant doors was a big but simple room and instead of a throne there seemed to only be two comfortable looking chairs that were a light gray. There was a man in the chair to his right and a woman in the chair to his left. Percy assumed they were Aether and Hemera but the strangest thing about the two was: they were simply chatting and drinking tea in a throne room Percy was simply stunned. The two people on the chairs suddenly took notice of him and looked at him like they could see into his very soul. Percy was a bit frighted but he wasn't one to simply bow to deities so he simply stayed where he was. Then the two primordials smiled a smile at him that melted all of his worries away. Percy then took in their forms fully for the first time.

Aether was a tall man that looked to be around his thirties he had long blond hair that was almost as bright as the sun, light gray eyes and he wore a simple white cloak. Hemera appeared to be around the same age, her hair was a light brown and worn in a tight bun. She had hazel eyes and she wore a dark orange dress.

After a brief moment of silence Aether began speaking:" Welcome to heaven Mr. Jackson as you may have already guessed I am Aether and this is my wife Hemera. You may be wondering why you are here instead of the underworld, and there is a simple answer to that."

"And what may that be lord Aether" asked Percy in a respectful tone as he knew that Aether was a Primordial and could easily wipe his soul from existence if he wanted to.

"I have seen the deeds you have done in your life and I wished to ask you if you would like to become the representative of me and my wife on earth, of course for that you would first have to train to become stronger than you are currently."

Percy gained a look of surprise as he had expected to simply enjoy his eternal afterlife and be reunited with all of his friends and his mother. His first thought was to refuse and go into Elysium but as he pondered over his choice a little more he realized that he couldn't simply leave Hestia alone and he also realized that he himself also wanted to go back to Hestia.

Hemera suddenly said something that only strengthened his resolve to accept Aether's offer: " Percy from what little I have seen you interact with Hestia I can clearly see that you love her and since she is immortal you would never meet her again if you decided to go to Elysium."

And with those words from Hemera he made his choice. Percy quickly addressed Aether: "I would like to accept your offer Lord Aether." Aether nodded clearly pleased with this development and said: "Now that you have accepted I will inform you clearer about your position. To understand you have to know that we primordials have been unable to travel to the mortal world for a long time because Chaos has decreed that we primordials are forbidden from entering the mortal plane because our mere presence could make lasting damage to the world. Because of that we primordials stay in our respective realms for me it is heaven for Tartarus it is Tartarus and so on the only exceptions are Gaea, Pontus and Ourea but they like all primordials simply are their domains which means that they are simply forbidden to take physical form in the mortal plane."

"However we primordials are allowed to take a soul and make it our Avatar(our representative on earth) and we can only interfere in the human world through them. There are some primordials who share an avatar to give him more power but the more power an Avatar has the more they start to adapt the personality of their master and the more they become power-hungry which means that an Avatar of multiple Primordials is mostly frowned upon by other primordials and gets targeted by the other Avatars. The only way to gain more power without the side effects is to defeat another Avatar. If you defeat another Avataryou gain the Avatar-mark from the other but its powers are reduced by half."

If you have 10 marks you have so much divine power within you that you will be transformed into a god." said Hemera

Aether the said:" I will now give you my mark and Hemera will give you hers because we always take an Avatar together as our powers compliment each other and are very compatible." Aether murmured something in a language that Percy didn't understand. Percy floated into the air and started to glow with a pale white color, when the glow faded Percy had gained a little muscle but still retained his lean swimmer body but the most noticeable things about him were his new clothes which were composed of a pair of pure white pants, a light Grey t-shirt, dark Grey combat-boots and a dark blue cloak that reached to his ankles which had a high collar and was opened on the front to reveal his shirt and his pants. The cloak was also adorned with an orange phoenix on the back because the Phoenix was the shared sacred animal of Aether and Hemera.

"How much time do I have until I start training." asked Percy first as he wanted to start as soon as possible. "None, we start right now" answered Aether with a broad grin that was then matched by Percy's own.

Chapter end

 **That was it for this chapter I will upload another chapter if I have some time but don't expect anything very soon as I don't have much time at the moment.**

 _Till next time ~CoH_


End file.
